Crack Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lung Woe * an enemy spy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * The Spinning Death Machine | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Trag Other Characters: * Professor Crane * Dr. Prowl * Thor Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Herr Schaft Other Characters: * Capt. Arville Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mike * Spud Other Characters: * Bobby * the "old timer" Locations: * Ridgewood, Utah Items: * Vehicles: * (the Spider's car) | Writer9_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Henry Weston Taylor | Inker9_1 = Henry Weston Taylor | StoryTitle9 = Wizard Wells: "With Remote Control" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * Ralph Terrell * John Terrell Other Characters: * Jason Terrell * Betty Terrell Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pat "Pug" Brady Antagonists: * * Snoop Cadrone Other Characters: * Scallio Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Space Legion: "Vendrome's Electrical Weapon" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * Vendrome Other Characters: * Dr. Wadsworth * Elaine Wadsworth Locations: * Items: * Vendrome's electrical weapon Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Ned Brant | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler8_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker8_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker7_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle7 = Lee Preston of the Red Cross: "The Saboteurs and the Train Crash" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rick Royce Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | Notes = * Alias, the Spider: ** Tom Hallaway's body count now > 9. ** The Spider's home, this issue, is identified as New York City. Previous stories have been ambiguous on this point. * The Clock's adventure, this issue, is identified as taking place in New York City. Previous stories have been ambiguous on this point. * Also featured in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** Snappy, by Arthur Beeman ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Gill Fox ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #8 Dec 1940, entire issue online }}